Chapter 221
is the two hundred and twenty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary In the middle of the confrontation between the League of Villains and Gigantomachia, a voice calls out from the radio. Spinner questions whether if it is the doctor they have been looking for. Tomura Shigaraki confirms that it's All For One's doctor. The doctor asks Tomura if he and his friends are doing well. Tomura replies 'fine' but they are about to become 'mincemeat'. At that moment, an emotional and raging Gigantomachia smashes and ruptures the ground causing all the League members to lose their footing. He bawls out that he cannot accept Tomura even though he wants to. The doctor interjects to reveal that Gigantomachia is a big supporter and confidant of All For One and once served as his bodyguard. He continues to say that Gigantomachia has endless stamina and needed no Quirk enhancements to complete duties assigned to him. The doctor notes that, after being weaken in his battle with All Might, All For One hid Gigantomachia as a means to ensure his dreams would be carried out. Dabi comments that Gigantomachia isn't a great gift. The doctor agrees replying with Gigantomachia is 'loyal to a fault' and that it hurts him that Tomura isn't All For One's equivalent. Dabi hurls a large wave of fire straight at the Gigantomachia. To his dismay, Gigantomachia is proven to be impervious to his Cremation Quirk. Before Gigantomachia prepares smash again, the doctor calls out 'Machia' and a recording of All For One's voice plays. Gigantomachia nuzzles and purrs at the radio while simultaneously quieting down. An irritated Tomura says that they don't want Gigantomachia. The doctor replies that he can be useful in the future and that Kurogiri has been babying Tomura for too long. Suddenly, black ooze, similar in the Kamino Incident, the emerges from the League's mouths. They are transported to secret laboratory. In the lab multiple testing chambers are seen with Nomus inside. A female Nomu is seen, as Dabi observes that these Nomus are very different from previous ones. The excited doctor confirms that the Nomus are different from the 'low and mid-level' Nomus. They are 'High-End Nomu' and 'my finest work', the doctor responds. Tomura begins to ask the doctor if he can duplicate the Quirk-Destroying Bullets. Mr. Compress says that he can't see the doctor. The doctor, spooked by this, withdraws into a dark tunnel. He warns them, with the threat of sending them back to Gigantomachia, not to come closer and when they need to meet face-to-face he will come to them. Irked, Twice responds that it was the doctor who summoned them. A bothered, Dabi questions why they are there. The doctor continues with that he too is a close confidant of All For One and that he goes by the alias Daruma Ujiko. Daruma confesses that he summoned Tomura out of respect for All For One saying his life, work and his 'little one', referring to the Nomus, were all offered to him. He states that Tomura has only been given the scraps believing him unworthy of handling more nor has he accomplished anything to prove otherwise. "So what do you have to show me," Darmua questions. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Daruma Ujiko, who Dabi was referring to in the Pro Hero Arc when he escaped, was the pseudonym of All For One's doctor. *Daruma's lair is partially shown and is revealed to contain at least 12 High-End Nomus, which are described to be more advanced than a typical Nomu. **The first female Nomu is shown. Trivia *In MANGA Plus, the title is mistakenly given as "Momento from All For One". The official Viz translation corrects it. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 221 pl:Rozdział 221